


You Will Get a Sentimental Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz is at a Christmas party when he hears a familiar voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Get a Sentimental Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentrici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrici/gifts).



Oz has been seeing this girl named Samantha, who works as a secretary for this big corporation. He’s not really sure what they do, but it’s something mundane and hopefully not evil. He didn’t know they were dating seriously, but now here he is, being introduced as her boyfriend at her office Christmas party. Oz wouldn’t mind being her boyfriend; he just didn’t know he already was.

Oz is hanging by the veggie tray while Samantha circulates, trying the different varieties of hummus, when the tinny, pre-packaged music that has been playing all evening suddenly stops. Some skinny guy in glasses and a suit, who makes Oz suddenly nostalgic for Giles, is frantically trying to get everyone’s attention.

“The entertainment has finally arrived! Better late than never, I always say. If I can just have your attention for a minute, ladies and germs,” (People actually say that? Oz always thought that was limited to bad comedies.) “I am happy to present…” There’s a drum roll, and Oz sees there’s a band on the little half-stage at the front of the banquet hall. When did they get there? “The Mistletoe Merrymakers!”

The song starts out slow, and then moves in faster, and then it’s a raucous rock tune. “Rockin’ around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop…” It’ s an insane cover. All the suits in the room are looking bewildered, but Oz loves it. “Mistletoe hung where you can see…” And wait, Oz knows that voice as surely as he knows the fit of his own skin. “ Every couple tries to stop. Rockin’ around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring…”

Devon MacLeish is wearing a Santa hat and a green velvet lounge suit. Oz’s night just got a whole lot more interesting. He doesn’t know why Devon is singing in a party band, but he’s dying to find out.

“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear…”


End file.
